Cirena Staford
Cirena Staford was the female tribute from District 8 in the 1st Pain Games. She has two younger sisters, Filivena and Mariette. She was resserected to participate in the 3rd Pain Games, along with her sisters. Looks Cirena had red hair, pale skin and some freckles. Reaping Cirena got reaped, stayed calm, and walked to the stage for the 1st Pain Games. For the 3rd Pain Games, she was forced into the games. Chariots The other young pair are District 8's Marley Sereno and Cirena Staford who are wearing something that makes them almost blend into the night. It is very beautiful but they almost go unnoticed because they are wearing things so black. -Ceaser Flickerman, 1st Pain Games. Her and Marley finished 8th. Training She had received a 6 in training. Interviews Cirena Staford: Why hello there! Caeser: Now unforntunatly you and your district partner are the youngest! How do you feel about that? Cirena: I don't really feel like the odds are in my favour! Might just die in the Bloodbath and not give any of you the satisfaction of watching me struggle. Caeser: Oh well I hope you don't! '' '''Cirena: No but the Capitol probably does. ' Caeser: And I'll have to stop you there! Next is the Male tribute from District 9... Jason!!! Pain Games 1st Pain Games Cirena was killed in the bloodbath when Quinn Sparkles jabbed a knife into the base of her neck. She finished 20th. 3rd Pain Games During the bloodbath on Day 1, she grabs some knives and a rucksac, and throws one of her knives at Excel Rose. It hits his shoulder, but it hurts him and he cries out, distracting Oath, and giving John Dave enough time to kill him. Cirena and John then run off to the meadow together. On Day 2, she is feeling major anger because she was brought back into the games, ruining her sisters chances of winning, as they would want her to win. But then she starts to ask why John had saved her. But then there is a wind rushing sound far away, and John looks at her and says one simple word. "Run." The two ran as fast as most likely possible. But then they ran into trouble, Mari Wesspark. Cirena and Mari got into a knife fight and then Mari throws a knife at John, distracting Cirena. Mari then runs away to the desert. Cirena helps John walk and they find a cave on Day 3. He is close to death and knows he will die in the matter of minutes. She takes away his weapons and runs away, upset that she just abandoned him there to die. She ran to the beach area, hoping that now Mari felt regret. On the night of Day 4, she heard all the cannons and awaited eagerly to see the faces. However, the face of her sister, Mariette Staford, makes her gasp. Then a gust of wind came and knocked the breath right out of her lungs. On day 5, she was caught in the winds of a tornado, you could say. The body of Ford Dryden smacked into hers as he got caught in the tornado, also. Then the tornado stops, making them fall to the ground. They both die. Aftermath *The Capitol hates Cirena for her interview. *Her 2 sisters were both devestated but managed to live on until 2 years later when the 3rd Pain Games rolled around. Category:Characters Category:District 8 Category:1st Pain Games